


<9.15m

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: HW, 足球AU





	1. Chapter 1

情歌球场有个非常浪漫的名字，虽然此时此刻，那里火爆的氛围与之稍微有些不符。欧洲冠军联赛的一场焦点之战马上就要开始了，球场内，观众们发出的呐喊声山呼海啸，震耳欲聋。

这是欧冠半决赛第二回合的一场较量，西班牙的Villarreal队坐镇主场，迎战来自英格兰的Charlton Athletic*。第一回合，在伦敦的绵绵阴雨下，Charlton队凭借全场仅有的一粒进球赢下了比赛。今天来到Villarreal名闻遐迩的魔鬼主场，他们的目标无疑是遏制对手，挺进决赛。

然而，球队中有一名球员却并不这么认为。在Sherlock Holmes的脑子里，严防死守绝对是足球战术里最愚蠢的一种。此刻他站在自己队伍的最末端，舒展了一下颈部，等待无聊的奏乐仪式赶快结束。当摄像机从自己面前移过去时，他毫不在意地选择了无视，而把目光投向不远处的替补席。

这位Charlton队的前腰，俨然是当今足坛最炙手可热的球星之一。他今年二十四岁，这个年龄与那帮还在念高中、踢比赛前还得向老师请假的新星相比并不算年轻。他的身高中等（比起那些人高马大的守门员），看起来也并不强壮（相较于那些身材魁梧的中后卫），倒是一头黑色的卷发相当特别。

不过令他“久负盛名”的，可远远不止他的球技。Sherlock有一颗聪明绝顶的大脑，这颗大脑不仅让他在阅读比赛方面有着超乎常人的水平，更令他具备一种洞察一切的能力。而更加关键的是，他有一张从来不肯饶人的嘴。试想一下这样的危险组合……据说当年某位英格兰球员睡了自己朋友老婆的事就是被他发现的。

因此，不论是对手还是队友，只要听到Sherlock这个名字，都对他退避三舍。再加上他本身性格傲慢，又独来独往，所以在球队中几乎没有朋友。

当然，除了他们的队医。

就是那位站在替补席前，金头发、蓝眼睛、个子不怎么高的队医。他名叫JohnWatson，不久前刚刚拿到自己的运动医学博士学位，然后便成为了Charlton的一名队医。不过得承认，他并不是一位Charlton球迷，他来到这里只是因为高层开出的丰厚条件——在上一名队医被Sherlock气跑后，他们实在找不到合适的人选了。

而他只来了不满一个赛季，就以行动证明Charlton队的确做了笔超值的好买卖。他们终于找到一个能让Sherlock乖乖趴着接受按摩的队医了，并且听说他们竟然还处得不错。高层成员之一，Sherlock的哥哥Mycroft曾为此提出要给John一笔额外的奖金，不过被John婉言谢绝了。

因为在John看来，自己并不是什么来治Sherlock坏脾气的特别人物，并且他觉得Sherlock的脾气也并没有外界传闻的那么糟。他的确是会经常上下扫一眼John，就说出对方这一天都干了些啥，不过John从来没有为此感到恼怒，他反而觉得这种推理相当精彩。

此刻他坐在替补席，脚边放着一些水壶和一只急救箱。球场上，双方已经完成挑边，站好位置。John看向中圈，Sherlock正与一名队友站在中央，等待比赛开始的哨音。一旁的裁判则在低头看腕表，进行着最后的默数倒计时。

好戏又要开始了，John心想。他的心跳和血流都因被激发的肾上腺素而加速起来。这一刻，他暂时是个期待精彩比赛的普通观众。

 

注释：  
*Charlton Athletic: 即查尔顿竞技队，位于伦敦。


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock站在中圈弧附近，感到有汗水正从自己的额角流下。被汗浸湿的黑色球衣黏在他身上，有点令人不舒服。他在前场散漫地踱步着，眼睛盯着正在本方半场被倒来倒去的足球——至少在连续五分半钟的时间里，那只皮球都没有经过自己脚下。

愚蠢的想法。Sherlock抓了抓自己湿漉漉的卷发，第不知道多少次在心里抱怨。在他看来，严防死守绝对是足球战术中最无聊的一种——所有人退回至本方半场抵抗对方的狂轰滥炸，一次又一次地进行毫无技术含量的解围，这样到底有什么意义？难道是向世人证明自己是一堵合格的墙？

可遗憾的是他毫无办法，因为队伍中的十一人里，有十人都服从教练的指令。Sherlock忍耐着焦躁的情绪，心想如果球再不滚到自己脚下来，他可得亲自跑上去抢了——对方站位靠右的那个后腰不怎么擅长背身拿球，并且与队友之间距离保持过远。

他就这么成功地忍过了上半场，一听到哨响便气冲冲地回到更衣室。中场休息时，教练批评他不积极参与回防，他象征性地反驳几句，就懒得再开口说话了。之后他换上一件干爽的球衣，喝足了水，便重新回到场上。快要走到球员通道的入口时，有人从他身旁经过，鼓励地拍了拍他的背。

John手里拿着一只运动水壶，回头朝他微笑了一下。Sherlock没有说话，但莫名觉得心情似乎好了那么一点。

下半场的大多数时间里，场面仍和上半场的相差无几。包括Sherlock，他仍然坚持不参与防守。除了他和顶在最前面的前锋，其余球员都在苦苦抵抗着对方的进攻浪潮。不过幸运的是，他们在第七十二分钟时赢得了一次防守反击的机会。

一位Villarreal队的中场球员尝试了一脚远射，但被对方中卫用身体给封堵住了。球弹到一名Charlton球员的脚下，他转过身，立即将球往前传，转眼之间，球便来到了Sherlock脚下。

他先往前进了一步，用右脚将球停住，然后立马落地，换成左脚尖点球。在他的右后方，对方的一名中后卫正冲过来防守——一个愚蠢的大块头，Sherlock刚刚早就判断到他的跑位和意图了。

他用左脚将球向后轻轻一拉，接着完成了一个动作轻盈的转身——标准的马赛回旋，不过比标准的更加优雅一点。那名滑铲过来的中后卫连人都没摸着，只能目送Sherlock从自己身边过去。而这样冒失的拼抢造成了失位，并让Villarreal队的后防线露出一个巨大的空档。

Sherlock就这么轻而易举地摆脱掉一名防守球员，眼前一片开阔。他将球朝前带了几步，同时飞快地观察起前场的情形——自己队的前锋正在向右前方跑位，左边也有队友在往上支援，对方的右中卫站在稍微靠左的位置，而左边卫则在试图制造越位陷阱。

他有两种选择。一是将球塞到左边，利用反越位将球传给后来居上的队友；二是自己突破，目前对方中卫和边卫之间的距离显然允许他这么做。他没有犹豫，继续提速带球向前，这时正向前跑的那位前锋举起手来要球，并朝他大喊：“这边！”

“白痴，你越位了。”Sherlock用正常的音量说了一句，他一直认为在球场上大喊大叫是个很不体面的行为。在这句话所能容纳的极短时间里，他已经来到对方禁区前沿，抬起右腿摆出一个射门的姿势。

对方右中卫立即跑过来阻挡，可Sherlock却用右脚内侧轻轻将球往左一扣——被骗了。

Villarreal的门将预感大事不妙，终于弃门而出，企图封堵这次单刀。Sherlock面对出击的门将，左脚脚弓将球往前一推，皮球便从门将的双腿之间穿了过去。

他从右边躲开试图绊倒他的那条大长腿，追向正向前滚动的皮球。现在已经形成空门了，只要再补上一脚，总比分就将变成二比零。

Sherlock全力朝前冲去，此刻他的眼里只有那只皮球。正因如此，他忽略了从自己左边杀过来的对方右边卫。当他的右腿伸出去想够到皮球，对方一个凶狠的飞铲，结结实实踹在他的小腿上。

Sherlock连人带球摔出底线，在湿滑的草地上滚了两圈，倒在地上。

糟糕。他脑子里的那个声音说道。

裁判立即鸣哨，比赛暂停，点球，红牌。刚刚还在昏昏欲睡的观众们顿时炸开了锅，主场球迷显然对这样的判罚感到无比愤怒。咒骂声此起彼伏，甚至还有矿泉水瓶和其他不明物飞了下来。

可Sherlock只是坐在地上，脑子里一片空白。因为他刚刚伸手捂着自己疼痛的右小腿，抬起手，掌心里一片腥红。

很糟糕。他无助地抬起脑袋，看见John正提着急救箱以百米冲刺的速度向自己跑过来。

 

“Sherlock？”John气喘吁吁地来到Sherlock身边，先叫了一声他的名字，接着就放下急救箱，在Sherlock右侧蹲下来。他褪下Sherlock已经破掉的球袜，那道可怖的伤口便显现出来。伤口不是很长，但看起来很深，这显然是被对方的鞋钉伤到了。

John闭紧嘴唇，立即转头向替补席做了一个换人的手势。

接着他开始动作利落地处理Sherlock的伤腿。他先止住不停往外渗着的血，稍作清理后便用绷带把Sherlock的小腿缠了起来。期间他一直一语不发，就连Sherlock被弄得嘶嘶抽气他也没有任何反应。

他看起来好像有些……生气？

Sherlock把手撑在身后，看着John严肃的侧脸，但没敢说话。

几名急救员抬来了担架，不过被Sherlock拒绝了。他相当痛恨那个橙色的、看起来无比愚蠢的东西，也绝不允许自己躺在上面的样子被全球观众看到。他撑起身子企图自己走，但还没站稳就被疼得龇牙咧嘴。

John扶住他，强行让他把右侧身体的重量靠在自己身上，搀着他向更衣室走去。

好吧，Sherlock想。他就这样被John扶着，腿上还绑着一大圈绷带。当他看见自己身边那堆长枪短炮的镜头，他知道自己这幅狼狈的模样恐怕全球观众都看见了。


	3. Chapter 3

凭借Sherlock制造的点球，以及比赛最后二十分钟左右里十一打十的局面，Charlton队以总比分二比零成功晋级决赛。这是他们历史上第一次闯进欧冠决赛，过去他们在这项赛事中创造的最好成绩是四强，而那还得追溯到六年以前。

不过，这个好消息却并没能让John高兴起来。此刻他站在比利亚雷亚尔市当地一家医院的诊室里，手举着Sherlock右腿的X光片——还好没有骨裂，尽管那道伤口深得快要触及骨头。他一直悬到嗓子眼的心终于可以暂时放下来。

但这并不意味着他的心情可以得到任何改善。John转头看向Sherlock，第一句话不是告知对方的伤情，而是厉声问：“你为什么不穿护腿板？”

“护腿板很无聊。”Sherlock靠坐在椅子上，眼睛却瞟向别处。他的伤腿已经经过缝合上药并被重新包扎，不过还是疼得很厉害。

John被他这副模样弄得心情很复杂。他沉下一口气，努力不让自己的声音听起来那么着急：“如果那一脚你踩在地上，就是直接断腿了，你知道吗？”

然而Sherlock并没有理会这个毫无意义的假设，只是反问：“我什么时候能好？”

“你得休息至少四个星期，如果情况不好可能会更久。”

“不行，只有二十多天就是决赛！”Sherlock几乎从椅子上跳了起来，不过立马被疼得惨叫一声。

可是谁让你一直不肯穿护腿板？John本想教训道，可看到他这副可怜的模样又不忍心了。他抿了抿嘴，把手里的X光片收起来，放低声音换了个话题：“所以你得好好养伤，不准乱来。”

Sherlock垂着眼咕哝了一声，但却令人意外地没再开口。

他们在凌晨时分回到球队入驻的酒店。离开医院时，守候在门外的大批记者蜂拥而上。Sherlock拄着拐杖，John紧随在他的右边，两名保安则在前面开路，短短十多米的路程显得困难重重。

Sherlock被无数伸到自己面前的话筒和横飞的唾沫弄得非常不耐烦，恨不得用拐杖把眼前的人一把扫开。而整个过程中，他那行动不便的右腿造成了不少麻烦，这让他一被塞进车里就立马和自己生起了闷气。

John转头看到Sherlock紧紧绷住的嘴角，拍了拍他放在膝盖上的那只手。

他们将于第二天乘飞机返回伦敦，可这个夜晚却令John辗转难眠。他躺在床上望着黑暗中的天花板，脑子里总在担心Sherlock会不注意自己的伤。他不会为了研究伤口自己把绷带给拆了吧？他会不会也嫌拐杖无聊，在房间里单脚蹦来蹦去？如果他要洗澡上洗手间谁去帮他？万一他疼得睡不着觉该怎么办？

John强忍着起身去Sherlock房间查看情况的冲动，在床上不知翻来覆去了多久。不过大概这忍耐太费精力了，快要天亮时，他终于收获了一段短暂的睡眠。

他顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈回到伦敦，并在自己的独立诊所里又为Sherlock做了一次全面的检查。当他替Sherlock更换绷带时，一份报纸从自己眼前飞过，落在旁边的桌沿，又掉到地上。John莫名其妙地抬头看向Sherlock，对方不知什么事又一副气鼓鼓的模样。

“这几天别到处乱跑，待在家好好休息。注意不要让伤口碰到水。”John仔细叮嘱道，末了添上一句，“如果你一定不听，或许Mycroft真的会派人去看着你。”

Sherlock夸张地翻了个白眼，咬牙切齿地说：“那我会把他偷吃甜食的事告诉他的牙医。”

John笑起来，伸手把拐杖递给Sherlock，然后弯腰把地上的那份体育报纸捡起来。封面上，除了昨天那场比赛的战况，下半部分刊登着一则题为《核心受伤，决赛成疑》的报道，而旁边的配图则是自己搀着Sherlock走下球场的照片。

John笑一下，无奈地摇摇头。

他把Sherlock送到楼下，目送着送Sherlock回家的车开走。今天是球队比赛后的休息日，没有训练，他也基本无事可做。他稍微制定了一下Sherlock的治疗计划，然后整理其他资料。完成这些之后他看了看时间——Sherlock应该已经到家了。

昨晚的那些问题又一个接一个地从John的脑子里冒出来，这个还没有得到令人信服的解决方案，另一个又抢着插队问“怎么办”。John磨蹭了一会儿，还是没忍住给Sherlock发了条短讯。他思考着怎样才能让自己的语气不显得同情或者过分关心，最后他写道：

_如果需要我就告诉我。_

Sherlock回短讯的速度永远快得出奇：

_为什么我会需要你？SH_

John苦笑了一下，回答： _不为什么。_

他能猜想到Sherlock哪怕死撑也一定不会愿意向别人求助，这个脾气顽固的大球星从来都是这样。他拿着手机，深深地叹一口气，但没想到手机马上又响起来。

_John，我无聊。SH_

John盯着手机屏幕，忍不住微笑起来。他向自己的助手交代一番，便快速跑下楼去了。


	4. Chapter 4

在Sherlock养伤的二十多天时间里，John头一次体会到了成为万众瞩目的明星的感觉。因为全世界的Charlton球迷都指望他能成为救世主——Sherlock能不能及时康复，在决赛中登场，对Charlton能否夺冠实在影响太大了。

就连球队的高层们也因此整天心神不定。他们没几天便召开一次紧急会议，一见到John就要问一问Sherlock的恢复进程。John一开始还会耐心地向那些高层领导们解释情况，但到后来，他一撞见穿西装的人便条件反射般地避之不及。

可谁让Sherlock是Charlton队的核心？就算他是那个飞扬跋扈、嘴不饶人、宁愿站在前场散步也不愿屈尊参与一秒钟防守的家伙，Charlton仍然那么需要他，并且永远胜过Sherlock需要Charlton。

因为他总是能够凭借一己之力决定比赛，总是能在关键时刻力挽狂澜。他总是习惯……创造奇迹。

“你害我在诊所被记者困了四十分钟。”当John来到Sherlock家里，他一进门便对坐在沙发上的人说。没错，他最近常来Sherlock家，自从那一次被短信召唤来这里，这就成了Sherlock整个康复过程中的必备项目。

一开始John只是担心Sherlock行动不便，或者会干出什么出格的事加重伤势，因此，他替自己频繁前往Sherlock家找了个好理由：履行职责。不过直到Sherlock的腿伤渐愈，扔掉拐杖，他发觉自己已经成了那里的常客，看起来似乎也有些像Sherlock的私人医生了。

他会应Sherlock的要求陪他一起玩实况足球*，虽然那是个灾难，但他还是会经常勉为其难地展示一下自己糟糕的游戏水准——作为交换，Sherlock得和他一起看电影。除此之外，他有些记不清自己替Sherlock做过多少顿饭了，反正他已经对那儿的厨房用具相当熟悉，甚至比屋子的主人还要熟悉。

“我不介意你告诉他我被缝了几针。”此刻Sherlock靠坐在沙发上，懒散地回应。他的伤好得比预期的更快，右小腿上的那道伤口已经愈合，只留下一道浅粉色的疤痕。

他没有理会John对那个啰嗦记者的抱怨，指着电视屏幕上的实况足球游戏界面，说：“快来看，这是你。”

John本以为自己上新闻了，走过去一看才发现Sherlock正在捏人——就是实况足球里的自创球员功能。玩家可以根据自己的需要创建球员，并设定他的相关属性，甚至是设计相貌。

John摸着下巴认真看了一会儿——不得不说，屏幕上的那个球员真的挺像自己。不过随即他就发现有哪儿不对，立刻提出不满：“嘿，我没那么矮！”

“我都是按照精确数据输入的。”Sherlock从容地解释道，然后朝John扔了一个手柄。

John在Sherlock右边坐下来，欣然接受了游戏挑战。他很久没有自己踢足球了，哪怕是在游戏里。过去，他也是一名足球运动员，一名优秀的左边后卫。但十九岁的那次右膝十字韧带撕裂破灭了他的梦想，成为他人生岔路口上的一道决定性障碍。

在他放弃足球后的很长一段时间里，他那只派不上用场的膝盖都一直会时不时隐隐作痛。他没有把这种疼痛告诉身边任何人，直到他来到Charlton，遇见Sherlock——对方在只与他见面不到一分钟后，就把这个秘密准确无误地推理了出来。

连同他的过去一起。

因此，John不介意在Sherlock面前再充当一次“球员”。他拿起手柄进入游戏，与Sherlock一同对抗他们的敌人——由游戏系统控制的Watford队。这也是Charlton将在欧冠决赛中面对的对手。

他现在是Charlton队的左后卫John，而Sherlock仍然是前腰Sherlock——那里面的Sherlock和真实的Sherlock也相差无几，甚至在游戏里，这位世界闻名的大球星也不怎么爱笑。

他们相当默契地配合着，John发现与Sherlock站在同一阵营竟然让自己的游戏水平莫名提升了。他全神贯注地盯着显示屏，两只拇指在按钮间不停转换，接着便成功将球从对方右边锋的脚下抢走——看来Sherlock为自己设定的抢断能力值还不错。

他让游戏中的自己把球踢向前场，一名Charlton队的后腰将其过渡给Sherlock，Sherlock接球，继续向前。在成功吸引了Watford队的两名防守球员后，Sherlock把球分向左边。在那里，Charlton的左边锋早已等待就位。

那名左边锋将球往自己身前的那片空档塞去，从后方跑来的John已经朝那里跑去。Watford的右后卫在他身后穷追不舍，但John全速向前，竟然将其给摆脱了——看来Sherlock为自己设定的速度上限值也很不错。

他来到底线附近，停球，摆腿。此时此刻，Sherlock已经跑进对方的禁区，埋伏在点球点附近。John仿佛头也没抬，只是用力起脚将球传向中间。皮球在空中划出一道弧线，在小禁区前稍稍向外拐了个弯，朝Sherlock飞去。

Sherlock高高跃起，奋力将球顶向球门——死角，Charlton队一比零领先。

游戏中的解说声开始疯狂地欢呼，屏幕上，进球后的Sherlock跑过去和John紧紧拥抱在一起。他们齐心协力在这场模拟的欧冠决赛中取得了进球，整个过程行云流水，精彩绝伦，就好像在这之前他们早就经历过无数次这样的训练和排演。

然而沙发上的两个人却都陷入了沉默。没有人继续操作游戏，也没有人说话。显示屏里，Watford队已经重新开球，开始发动进攻。但他们只是这么呆呆地看着，谁也没有企图拿起手柄组织防守。

突然，Sherlock冒出一句：“我讨厌受伤。”

John转过头疑惑地看着他，他知道Sherlock讨厌受伤，当然没有人会喜欢受伤。他没明白Sherlock这句话的意义，直到对方也转过头来看着自己。确切地说，是看着自己的眼睛。

“我讨厌你受伤。”

否则我们也许可以并肩作战。

Sherlock说，可这后半句话他只在自己心里说了出来。John吞咽了一下，垂下眼撇开视线。他开始不受控制地回忆起多年以前的种种画面，为已经过去的时间点的其他可能性加上一个“如果”，然后，再为自己眼前的处境建立一种虚幻的假设。

一种难以言述的压抑感从空气中逼迫而来。游戏里，Watford队已经利用这个无人防守的空档扳平了比分。但Sherlock并不在意，他早就放下了手柄。他的右手现在有点和自己的大脑脱节，紧张感在手臂和手掌间的肌肉里逐渐积累，而后终于超过了他可以承受的底线。

Sherlock伸出自己的右手，将John的左手紧紧握在手里。

他屏住呼吸，感到心脏在自己的胸腔中激烈地跳动，几欲开口，却感到喉咙一阵发紧。

John被这突如其来的触感惊到了，但却并没有将手抽离。Sherlock的手心温暖而干燥，修长白皙的手指十分有力。他感受到了这股不由分说的力度，只觉得自己的面部开始骤然升温。他没敢抬起头看Sherlock，犹豫了一下，转动手腕，两人的手指扣在一起。

“但是这样也……很好。”

良久，John开口道。

那晚他在Sherlock家的沙发上睡着了，但他竟然想不起来自己是怎么睡着的。他们在晚餐后看了一部关于名侦探和他挚友的电影，那之后John的记忆似乎就出现了断层。他是被Sherlock叫醒的，醒来时已是早晨，自己身上盖着一件厚厚的大衣。大衣上有股浅淡的Sherlock的气息，令John一时难以从游离的意识中清醒过来。

“快点起来，今天要去训练。”Sherlock一边催促，一边穿起外套。John抓着自己乱糟糟的头发坐起身来，但并没有把大衣拿开。他望向窗外那片浅灰色的天空，忽然意识到决赛原来已经不远了。

 

注释：

*实况足球：一款足球游戏。


	5. Chapter 5

傍晚时分下了场大雨，倾泻而下的雨滴伴随着雷鸣电闪，让阿塔图克球场全被笼罩在一片水汽之中。

Sherlock刚刚在湿漉漉的草坪上完成了一组折返跑，已经不怎么大的雨落在他身上，打湿了他的训练衫和卷发。他正在进行最后的热身，再做一组拉伸运动后他就将回到更衣室。在那里，球员们的决赛战袍已经准备好，每件球衣的胸前都被印上了决赛的地点和日期。

这是Charlton队第一次闯入欧冠决赛，也是他第一次站在决赛赛场。他们的对手，同样来自英格兰的Watford队则已经在这项赛事中四次摘冠。欧冠决赛成了英格兰德比，这是英格兰足球的胜利。然而参赛的双方，谁也不想成为今天的输家。

Sherlock坐在地上，俯身向前舒展着背部肌肉。耳边，现场主持人正为带动观众气氛而高声呼喊。球场中的气氛透露着紧张与激动，但他此刻的心情却非常平静。他太明白理智对于这场比赛的重要性，因此绝不会让情绪成为干扰自己的因素。

他看到自己右腿上的那道新添的疤痕，他用一次鲁莽的单干换来了这道伤痕，然后用不足四周的时间完成康复。他知道那得感谢一个人——John。要是没有John，就算自己有可能及时伤愈，恐怕也早被闷在家中无聊致死了。

如果今天能够赢下比赛，获得冠军……如果，Sherlock想，那么他会把自己的金牌给John戴上。

热身很快就结束，队员们纷纷离开球场。在往回走的路上，一向不怎么喜欢和自己交流的主教练也过来意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀。Sherlock没有理会，只是头也不转地走向更衣室。在更衣室的门口，John拿着一团毛巾，嘴角挂着浅浅的微笑。

“John。”Sherlock叫了他一声，然后那团毛巾就被塞进自己手里。他感觉到毛巾里明显还藏着其他什么东西，想要询问，可John已经飞快地从自己身边溜走了。

Sherlock有些疑惑地打开毛巾，里面是一对崭新的护腿板。

他不知为何不自觉地吞咽了一下，然后感到一直被自己控制得好好的紧张感忽然就悄悄从胃里冒了出来。

这是他第一次穿戴护腿板上场比赛。过去他总觉得这两块东西相当碍事，并且对自己的躲闪能力抱有绝对的信心。此刻他站在球场中央，脚踩皮球，极力忽视着护腿板带来的新奇触感。站在一旁的裁判则将口哨放在嘴边，一声长哨——比赛开始了。

首次参加欧冠决赛的Charlton一上来就摆出了进攻的架势，他们将阵型压得非常靠上，企图从两个边路发动进攻。Sherlock在前场控制着节奏，想利用不断的转移和传递寻找对方防线上的漏洞。然而Watford队显然早有准备，他们的防守阵型非常层次分明。

而作为球队的核心，Sherlock显然被他们设为重点看防对象——只要Sherlock一拿球，对方至少有两名球员上前包夹防守。他的带球空间被压缩得非常小，即使有机会前进，也会立即遭到对方的凶狠铲断。Sherlock试图通过与边锋的交叉换位来摆脱防守，但无论他到哪儿，Watford的队员总会紧紧贴防。

他几乎没什么好办法施展自己的球技，却在比赛的第二十九分钟领到了一张黄牌。当时正在对方前场全力进攻的Charlton突然失去了球权，被Watford发起反击，后场只留有两名中后卫，几乎马上就要面临二打四的局面。Sherlock在对方球员带球前进时卡住身位，抬起胳膊阻止了对方——一个阻挡犯规，但却破坏了对方一次势在必得的进球机会。

整个上半场便在这样的局面中度过，Charlton队久攻不下，Watford则强悍地防守。Sherlock已经数不清自己在短短四十五分钟的时间里被铲翻多少次了，他只是强压住心中的火气，一言不发地走回更衣室。

他没有仔细听教练的叮嘱和鼓励，只是换掉被雨水和汗水浸湿的球衣，然后便回到球场。又是在球员通道里，John又一次从他身后出现，拍了拍他的背。但这次，那只手没有立即离开，而是稍作停留。

雨已经停了，阿塔图克仍然是全世界瞩目的焦点。下半场比赛由Watford队开球，但皮球没有经过几脚传递就被断走了。是Sherlock，他将球从对方后腰脚下抢走，然后用一个假动作过掉了迎面而来的后卫。顷刻之间他已经来到对方的禁区前沿，但从左后方赶来的防守球员又一次毫不留情地将他给铲倒——一个犯规，Charlton队获得任意球。

替补席上的John立即从座位上站了起来，眉头紧锁地看向倒在地上的Sherlock。但Sherlock看起来没有大碍，只是立即起身，拿起球走向罚球地点。他用球衣擦了擦湿漉漉的皮球，然后弯腰把它放在草地上。裁判正在量步确定人墙的位置，对方门将则在紧张地布置着人墙。

Sherlock向后退了三步，抬起头观察起眼前的情况。

罚球点在禁区前左侧，大约距离球门三十码。对方排出了五人的人墙，其中最左边的球员比较矮，其余人的身高都在六英尺以上。他们把最高的那名球员排在人墙的最右侧，因为他们以为自己要打球门的右上角。而守门员站在球门的偏右侧，他的右手边存在一个不小于一米的盲区。

所有信息都被迅速而精确地录入大脑。Sherlock调整呼吸，眼睛盯住球门的右上方。然后他将视线转到前方的足球上，裁判的哨声一响，他便迈步向前，摆出射门的姿势。

他的左脚踏在皮球左侧的那块草皮上，右腿抬起，身子稍向左后方倾斜，仿佛要踢出一个刁钻的弧线球。Watford的人墙在他起脚的一瞬间高高跃起，其余球员也在禁区内虎视眈眈地准备争顶，守门员屏息等待着飞来的皮球，但是——

Sherlock踢出了一个地滚球，皮球朝向球门左下角，贴着草地飞快前进，恰好从人墙脚下的那片缝隙中钻了过去。

球……进了。

看台上静默了一秒，紧接着爆发出疯狂地欢呼。Charlton队的球迷激动地振臂呐喊，有的则已拥抱在一起。场上的Watford队员仿佛还没有反应过来，呆呆地看着已经滚进网窝的皮球。只有Charlton队的球员们被进球的狂喜笼罩，纷纷兴奋地跑向Sherlock。

但他们没有抓住正在奔跑中的那个人。Sherlock没有欢呼，没有庆祝，忽略了两旁一拥而上的队友，而是直直向场边的替补席跑去。

向John跑去。

John站在场边，也因这突如其来的进球而欣喜若狂。然后他只感觉自己被一具汗淋淋的身体紧紧拥住，整个人都被这股力量冲击得向后退了一步。

可这一步踩到了一只运动水壶上，John没有站稳，失去平衡向后倒在地上。

他感到一阵天旋地转，身上的重量以倾倒之势沉沉地压了过来。眼前什么都看不清，耳边也一片嘈杂，只有Sherlock呼哧呼哧的喘气伴随着令人心颤的热度，一下又一下地喷在他的脸上。John伸手抓住Sherlock，湿淋的汗水和滚烫的体温透过他的掌心，点燃他神经中的兴奋。他收拢手臂，两人的胸膛就紧紧贴在一起，彼此剧烈的心跳在胸腔中有力地撞击着，带着难以平复的激动情绪。

然后John感到身上的重量越来越沉，越来越沉……好了，狂喜过度的Charlton球员开始在场边叠起了人堆，而且被压在最底下的竟然是自己！John真想告诉旁边的替补球员不要再上来了他已经喘不过气了——看在上帝的份上，救救你们的队医！

他不记得之后的几秒发生了什么，因为他被这个毫无保留的拥抱弄得有些神志不清。他只知道后来自己得救了，Sherlock也从他身上起来，还不忘伸手拉了自己一把。比赛重新开始，Watford队开球。John站在场边有些找不着北，连走向替补席的区区几步距离也差点让他迷路了。

他坐下来，努力平复还在狂跳不止的心脏，感到自己右侧的脸颊上一片湿热，全是Sherlock脸上的汗水。

这是下半场开场的第二分钟，Charlton队一比零领先。他们距离自己的梦想越来越近，胜利的天平终于开始有所倾斜。John看着场上，思绪却早就不受控制。等到他好不容易回过神来，比赛的真正转折点发生了。

第五十三分钟，Watford队半场。Sherlock正将球往对方右侧禁区带，他的左边立即杀出一名防守球员。他将球往前趟了一步，跳起来试图躲开对方的铲断。那只飞过来的脚却没有踢中皮球，而是冲着他刚刚伤愈的右腿踩了过去。

Sherlock反应迅速地将腿稍微向后收了一点，但对方的鞋钉还是刮过他的护腿板。他在空中失去平衡，向前重重地摔在地上。

裁判立即鸣哨，掏出黄牌。

然而令在场所有人，恐怕也令全球所有正在收看直播的观众震惊的是，那张黄牌竟然是给Sherlock的。

“假摔！”

裁判放下黄牌，紧接着又举起一张红牌——Sherlock被罚下了。

球场中立刻像被引爆了一刻炸弹，所有人都瞬间失控。球迷们站起来咆哮怒吼，Charlton队的球员纷纷跑到裁判面前申诉。很明显那不是一个假摔，Sherlock从来不会假摔，他只是为了躲避再次受伤的风险，这是一个误判！

就连一向温和冷静的John也激动地跑去和第四官员理论，但对方毫不理会，甚至警告他再不回去坐好就要被罚上看台。John焦躁地抓抓头发，思考着还能有什么其他办法，但当他看向球场，他知道一切都没法挽回了。

Sherlock，令人出乎意料地什么也没说，只是沉默地走出球场。他没有提出任何抗议，就连球员通道上方看台上的Watford球迷朝他竖中指、鼓掌，他也什么反应也没有。

甚至连头都没有抬一下。

John就这么看着Sherlock从自己身旁走过，脚步不由自主地跟了上去。可他意识到自己不能走，比赛还没有结束，球队还需要他。他在球员通道的入口处停下来，任凭嘈杂声冲击着自己的鼓膜。球场上的争执还没有停止，整个场面混乱不堪。

John看向那个逐渐远去的落寞背影，忽然感到自己的心难以抑制地紧紧揪了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

看台上的观众已经散去了，球场上也只剩下工作人员还在清理场地。绿色的草坪上落满了金色的纸带，被折射过来的光线有些刺眼。John一个人坐在替补席上，前倾身子直视着前方。他的眼神没有聚焦，仿佛在看对面看台上空荡荡的座椅，又好像是穿越过眼前的一切，望向更远的地方。

比赛已经结束了，Watford队的庆祝盛会也暂时告一段落。欧洲冠军联赛的冠军属于他们，圣伯莱德杯将被带回英格兰——但不是伦敦，Charlton不是今天的赢家。他们最终被反超比分，一比二输掉了比赛。

在Sherlock被罚下场之后，Charlton失去了他们的节拍控制器。他们的进攻陷入僵局，而少打一人的局面令防守也异常吃力。Charlton苦苦坚守了将近四十分钟，还是在最后时刻被攻陷了。或许Sherlock说得没错——严防死守的确是足球战术里最愚蠢的一种。

Watford利用角球在第八十九分钟扳平了比分，两队重新回到同一起跑线。然而更加戏剧性、更加残酷的是，他们在第九十二分钟再入一球，并且，又是利用角球。

从天堂到地狱，仅相隔不到三分钟。Watford在补时阶段杀死比赛，令Charlton连踢加时赛挽回局面的机会都没有。他们甚至都来不及哭，裁判就鸣哨结束比赛了。Watford队的球员和工作人员全部冲进场内疯狂庆祝，留下Charlton的队员们一个个跪倒在地，失望至极。

他们率先走上领奖台，领取了他们的银牌。Sherlock并没有出现，他大概还留在更衣室里。John站在球场上，目光呆滞地看着Watford的球员走上冠军奖台，高举奖杯——坦白说，他曾经幻想过那个人是Sherlock。

有Charlton的年轻球员已经眼含泪水，角球时盯人不慎的后卫则把脸蒙在球衣里哭了起来。John回到替补席坐下来，一言不发地看着Watford队开始绕场庆祝。他不知道自己看了多久，但那时间一定不短。期间有同事过来询问他是否还好，他勉强堆起一个笑容，给出了肯定的回答。

他的脑子里有些乱，比赛中和比赛之外的一些画面杂乱无章地出现在脑海。他不知道假如裁判没有误判，Sherlock没有被罚下，现在的结局是否还是一样。但这些都是毫无意义的，他只是一遍又一遍地想起Sherlock离开球场时的样子。可他又不是很愿意回顾那个画面，因为只要一回忆起来，他就感到一阵自责。

一名工作人员上前示意他们的工作快要结束了，John点点头，起身走回更衣室。在路过混合采访区时，他被一名穿着西装的记者拦了下来。那里依然十分热闹，许多Watford的球员正在愉快地接受采访。

“Watson医生，很遗憾您的球队没能赢下比赛，您现在感觉如何？”记者语速飞快地问道，将话筒伸到John面前。John简短而官方地回答着问题，目光则不停瞟向通往更衣室走廊的那个拐角。他压低声音，应付着记者的冗长提问，直到一个尖锐的问题在耳边响起，他那混沌的大脑才终于被激起一点反应。

“……您对他这样的欺骗行为有什么看法？”

“抱歉？你说什么？”John皱起眉头，诧异地看向记者。

“Sherlock Holmes，他试图利用假摔骗取点球但被红牌罚下。毫无疑问他要为Charlton队的失利负很大一部分责任——”

“他没有假摔，”John打断，“他不会假摔。”

“但裁判看得非常清楚，虽然转播镜头交代得——”记者似乎有些不依不饶。John再次打断：“我说了他没有假摔。”

他感觉怒意已经逐渐在自己的肺部化成一股沉闷的压迫感，头脑中也开始悄悄升温。这时他身后不知从哪突然冒出了一名Watford的队员，那似乎是一名巴西球员，但John不记得他的名字了。

那名Watford球员穿着他们的冠军纪念衫，胸前挂着金牌，对记者挑起一个笑容：“你说得没错老兄，Sherlock就是个骗子，要是没他老哥他早就在球队里待不下去了，他……”

John不确定自己还听到了些什么，因为他有几秒仿佛失去了意识。等他回过神来，他感到左手一阵炙痛，而那名出言不逊的Watford球员已经倒在地上，捂着自己流血的鼻子愤怒地咒骂着。

周围的记者和工作人员都冲上来将两人拉住，但John只是奋力将手甩开，头也不回地冲向更衣室。他感到两旁的人都朝他投来惊异的目光，但他全然没有理会。他在更衣室的门口停了下来，那张门正虚掩着。

John平复了一下自己呼吸，推开门走进去。

他一进门便看到了Sherlock，他正坐在更衣柜前的长凳上，一听到有人进来便立马抬起头，但与John对视了不到一秒就把目光撇开了。更衣室里除了他没有别人，桌上和地上四处散落着水瓶、球袜和球衣——其他球员早就离开了，没有人愿意多待一会儿，因为这里似乎也是他们的伤心之地。

John在原地站了几秒，然后向Sherlock走去。他刚一迈步右脚便踩到一个硬邦邦的东西——是一块银牌。

他弯腰把那块孤零零的银牌捡起来，走过去在Sherlock身边坐了下来。

Sherlock仍然穿着比赛时的球衣，球袜被褪至脚踝，球鞋不知道被他扔到了哪里，手里则拿着John给他的那对护腿板。John吞咽了一下，忽然意识到他该不会从回到更衣室起就一直像这样坐在这里。他挨在Sherlock的右边，手里反复旋转着那枚银牌，仿佛在观察上面是否有什么特别的图案。

“别来安慰我。”然后John听见Sherlock说。他的胃部因为这嘶哑的声音生出一股难受的下沉感。

“我不是来安慰你的。”

“那你来干嘛？”Sherlock的声音听起来像是在赌气。

“我刚把一个人揍出鼻血，现在需要冷静一下。”John说，余光瞥到Sherlock转过头看着自己。他也看向Sherlock，然后终于看到对方脸上露出了一个笑容——虽然笑得比哭还难看。

之后就没有人再说话，两人只是这样挨坐着，彼此的胳膊靠在一起。他们通过那一小片区域分享着体温，也分担着对方的心情。气氛并不尴尬，也不让人感到紧张，他们就这样一直沉默着，直到有工作人员进门催促他们赶快登上球队大巴。

他们和Charlton全队一样带着无尽的遗憾离开了伊斯坦布尔。在机场，书刊商店里的体育报纸头版全都被昨晚的比赛占据。John没有上前去翻看，他不想看到任何关于Sherlock或是自己的新闻报道。并且此刻他的心情有一些失落，因为漫长的赛季已经结束了。


	7. Chapter 7

午后的伦敦又开始下雨了，潮湿的空气驱赶球员们迫不及待地前往温暖的海滩度假。假期中的Charlton训练基地显得异常冷清，但即便是空无一人的球场也能让人立马联想起球队刚刚经历过的惨痛失利。

John来到俱乐部的管理大楼，这里来往的工作人员也寥寥无几。他并没有出国度假，那从来都不是他热衷的项目并且他现在也没有那个心情。欧冠决赛结束后的几天里他几乎都待在家，对着窗外阴郁的天气一遍又一遍地翻着枯燥的药典。期间Sherlock和他发过几次短信，但是，也只是短信。

他们有好几天没见面了，决赛前的那次实况足球游戏是John最后一次去Sherlock家里，而球队回到伦敦于机场就地解散后，他甚至都没有机会听到Sherlock的声音。这种短暂的分别让John有一点不习惯，毕竟这是他即将度过的第一个赛季休战期。过去他们几乎全年无休，甚至连圣诞节前夕也会因为备战而待在一起。

此刻他就在俱乐部，心里竟忽然生出一种莫名而又矛盾的期待感。但他并不是来见Sherlock的，Sherlock显然不会在这里。今天他来这里的目的是上缴罚款，因为几天前发生的那起意外。Charlton的高层认为他们队医的不理智行为严重影响了球队的形象和声誉，他必须得为自己的那一拳埋单。

但John对此并不在意，因为他知道即便再来一万次，自己会改变的恐怕也只是让那一拳击得更重而已。可这并不意味着他就一点都不担心了——他现在就站在Mycroft办公室的门前，祈祷等待自己的不要是一份解职通知。

他害怕的并不是保不住自己的饭碗，而是一旦被开除，那么……大概自己需要面对的就有更多难以习惯的东西。

不过，事实证明他的担心焦虑都是多余的。当他十分钟后从Mycroft办公室里出来，他不但没有被解职，甚至连罚款也没有上缴。

“那完全没有必要，Watson医生。你预存在我这里的奖金足够支付你的罚款和那名球员的医药费，经我计算，余下的奖金还足够支付三次罚款。”

这是Mycroft给出的合理解释，他所指的“预存奖金”就是上回被John婉拒的那笔。

“所以你还可以多使用几次武力，”他随意翻看着手头的文件，末了抬头勾起一个意味深长的笑容，“为了我弟弟。”

John被Mycroft不怀好意的断句弄得有些尴尬，他清了清嗓子，点点头，便赶紧逃离那里了。雨似乎比来时的还要大，灰蒙蒙的天空让室外看起来还不如楼内明亮。他沿着训练场旁的路往外走，远远地看见那里竟然有一个人影。

Sherlock。

错不了。John实在太熟悉他踢球的动作了。

他很奇怪为什么几天不见踪影的人会突然间出现在这里，脚步却早就飞快地朝那儿走去。

“我以为你已经去度假？”John在球场边停下脚步，用了个不怎么聪明的开场白。风从迎面的方向拂过来，将细碎的雨点吹打在他脸上，有点凉。

“我是在度假。”Sherlock闻声转过头，但并没有惊讶之意。他大概早就看到John了。他今天穿着黑色的长袖训练衫和球裤，周围的草坪上放着许多只足球，看样子是在一个人练习踢任意球。

“噢。”John简短地回应了这典型的Sherlock式回答，然后看着他助跑、摆腿，一脚将球踢向球门。皮球瞄着球门的右上角飞去，在空中带着强烈的旋转，形成一条诡异的弧线，最后，“砰”的一声砸在门框上。

还差一点。John想，接着那只皮球就蹦蹦跳跳地弹到他的脚下。John低头看着皮球，又抬头看向Sherlock，对方正朝他伸手，似乎是在要球。

明明旁边还有那么多球。John在脑海中说，但还是把皮球准确无误地踢还给了Sherlock。然而Sherlock向他伸着的右手却并没有因此放下去。

过来。他并没有说出声，但意思已经表达得再明确不过。John愣了一秒，终于向Sherlock走了过去。

他很好奇Sherlock想要干什么，接着就看见他用脚尖拨过皮球，转身面向远端的球门，说：“防守我，别让我过中线。”

John立马就被这样的小孩子提议逗乐了，连连摇头：“我没穿球鞋，会滑倒。”

他本以为自己的这一说法会立即遭到否定，但令他没有想到的是，Sherlock竟然什么也没说，只是弯腰解开鞋带，脱下球鞋，随手往身后一扔。

“这样公平了。”

John看着他一脸认真的模样终于忍不住笑起来，然后脱掉自己的外套，也扔在一边。

雨势没有增大，但也仍没有停。乌云笼罩的Charlton训练场上有两人正在进行一对一对抗。其中一人穿着球衣，但只穿了球袜，另一人穿着鞋子，身上却是牛仔裤和衬衫。

John有些不明白自己怎么突然就加入了这样的游戏，他已经好几年没碰足球了。再一次站在球场、直面对手的感觉有些奇怪，但脚下松软湿滑的草坪带来的感觉又让他感到十分熟悉。

他专注地盯着眼前的那只皮球——现在Sherlock正控制着它，站在John面前大约两步的地方。他先将球往前带了一步，然后用右脚的外脚背轻轻将球一拨，似乎是想通过变线从John的左侧过去。

John显然不会这么轻易就让他得逞，立刻跟上脚步。Sherlock伸出右脚摆出一个趟球的动作，实际却是用脚底将球往自己身后轻巧地一拉，然后立即完成转身——一个急停变向。

这样的把戏大概足够骗过一大批身材高大转身缓慢的后卫了，不过John显然很了解他的想法。他也立即跟随Sherlock的动作完成了转向，虽然平滑的鞋底所提供的微薄抓地力令他的动作不是很连贯。

“Mycroft让你刷了多少钱？”Sherlock稍微放缓节奏，一边观察John的步伐一边问道。John意识到他已经推理出自己今天出现在俱乐部的原因，又猜想他该不会是想分散自己的注意力，但还是如实回答：“他没让我缴罚款。”

“他没让你缴罚款？！”Sherlock立即停下球，无比惊诧地问道。他从来不喜欢重复别人的任何一句话，因此现在这幅模样看起来的确有些失常。

“呃……是……”John不知道到底是哪一点吓到Sherlock了，正思索着怎样才能简洁地解释事情的来龙去脉，只听见Sherlock又问：“他要开除你？”

“呃？什——哦，不，没有，他没有要开除我……但也没有让我缴罚款。”

John连忙说，这才看见Sherlock脸上紧绷的表情终于松弛了一点。他很少在Sherlock脸上看到那样的表情，上一次似乎还是欧冠半决赛，自己在球场边帮他处理伤腿时。

Sherlock便没再说话，伸腿拨动皮球，准备发起一轮新的突破。他细心捕捉着John脚步节奏上的漏洞，可湿透的球袜带来的冰凉触感让他此刻有些心不在焉。

他将球缓慢地向前带去，仿佛还不放心一般，又问了一句：“那你不会去别的球队？”

John抬头看了一眼Sherlock，回答：“不会。”

说出这个音节时他听到自己的声音既清楚又坚定，仿佛这声音来自其他人，而并非自己。鼓膜处受到的刺激立即化成一股奇异的兴奋，传入神经，又蔓延至血液，令他那不怎么安分的心脏也加速跳动起来。

然后他吞咽了一下，继续说：“你在这儿……”

这是他一直想要说的话，因为此刻微微波动的情绪马上就要脱口而出。可话还没有说完，刚刚还在眼前的皮球就突然就从自己的左边快速滚了过去。几乎是同一时刻，Sherlock已经启动往自己的右侧跑去——人球分过，他就知道Sherlock和自己说话是想使诈！

他用自己所能企及的最快速度完成了转身，紧紧贴住Sherlock的跑动路线，一边喘气，一边艰难地将那后半句话断断续续地说出来：“……所以我……不知道……自己该去哪里。”

他没想到这句话最终是以这样的方式被自己说了出来，但它就像一个开关，令两人的注意力都发生了一瞬间的轨道脱离。Sherlock在奔跑的过程中突然绊到自己的脚，整个身体向前摔去，John想要伸手拉住他，却也被这股力量连带着一起摔倒了。

他脚底一滑，屁股便狠狠砸在地上。草皮和泥土中的雨水立即浸入他的牛仔裤，一股冰冷的湿意顷刻袭来。

“我就说了会……”John捂着摔疼了的屁股抱怨道，可那最后的“滑倒”还没来得及说出口，他的嘴唇就被堵住了。

他只感到一阵温暖的触感，一直被他隐藏在身体每一个角落里的情绪和情感刹那间就全部爆发出来。Sherlock的嘴唇很柔软，但带着激动而迫切的力度，和着雨水的凉意狠狠碾压在他的唇上，节奏凌乱，毫无技巧可言。

可这亲吻瞬间就占据了John的感官，那感受难以形容，并过于强烈，以至于让他本就在加速跳动的心脏更加失去了节奏。身上的重量越来越沉，他找不到着力点，胡乱地伸手抓住Sherlock的球衣，然后感到有一只手捧住了他正在向后倒去的后脑。

John放任自己躺倒在草坪上，衬衫都被雨水浸湿。有一瞬间他不知道自己究竟身处何处，只能感受到身前的火热和背后的冰凉。

他们在彼此交织的鼻息间节奏混乱地喘息着，直到肺部的氧气快要消耗殆尽才终于不情愿地分开。

“……哪也别去，”Sherlock喘着气说。近在咫尺间，John发现他的眼睛里透露着一种前所未有的深绿色。他痴痴地望着那抹颜色，在那放大的瞳孔中看到了自己，然后那团模糊的影子离自己越来越近，越来越近。

“跟我在一起。”

Sherlock贴在John的耳边说，低沉的嗓音伴随着温暖的气息，似一股电流直接击中John空白的大脑。John微微张开嘴，想要回答“好”却什么也说不出来，只能用力地点点头，再点点头，仿佛生怕自己的怠慢会显出丝毫的犹豫。

他不清楚之后的一些细节，只知道自己在晕头转向间就被Sherlock拉了起来，跌跌撞撞地进了更衣室。更衣室中没有开灯，门一锁上便将外面的世界完全隔离。他被按在墙上细密地亲吻着，唇齿之间全部都是Sherlock的味道。

John在暂停的间隙伸手扶住墙，好阻止自己不听使唤的双腿软下去。黑暗中，Sherlock正看着自己，接着就突然动手开始脱训练上衣。

“你、你你——干嘛？！我我没有——”John舌头打结般艰难地吐字，紧张和兴奋一股脑冲上脊柱。这太快了，而他没有携带任何可以提供安全措施的用品。当然，他不知道Sherlock会不会把这种东西带到更衣室。

然而Sherlock只是冷静地回答：“洗澡，”又脱掉了自己的短裤和球袜，说，“然后回家，我家，我们一起。”

他语速飞快地解释完便赤裸着身子走进浴室了。浴室里的灯被他打开，灯光照亮了拐角处的一小片空气。John很庆幸自己仍然被笼罩在黑暗之中，因为面部滚烫的温度提醒着他此刻自己的脸究竟有多红。

他靠在墙上平复着紊乱的心跳，不再压抑自己拼命想要向上翘的嘴角。

这时Sherlock突然从浴室门口探出脑袋：“你还愣着做什么？”

John下意识地摇摇头，手臂用力将自己撑起来。他一边解开衬衫的纽扣，一边朝前方走去。

 

END


End file.
